


Battlecry

by Alannada



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen, badass noldor, various orc npcs die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: During one of many battles for Eregion...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Seneszal, Lord Yau and I were talking about a picture where Galadriel looked as if she was flipping the bird and this vision came to my mind. I couldn't resist the temptation to write it and share with you. Enjoy

Celeborn was following his lovely wife as she was making her way in the crowd, her golden hair braided and swinging behind her back when she was moving with deadly speed. The Sinda moved closer to her to protet her left side when she turned right to bring down an orc with a pike.

The orc was probably thinking that the length of his weapon would keep the Noldorin woman at distance. Celeborn just snorted when the scream of the fallin enemy filled his ears, followed by angry roar of his fragile-looking wife.

He was pretty sure Noldorin battlecry was different, but during the past hours he started to doubt that. He cut an orc before him while Galadriel was making her way to engage rwo others in a fight.

The sounds of the battle were filling the air, along with smells of blood and death. Celeborn was feeling the fatigue, but he was still staying close to Galadriel, who seemed unstoppable with her long sword in her nimble fingers. Their Silvanian warriors were following their lead, slowly, but surely moving closer and closer to the elves under Gil-Galad's banner.

He could hear the battlecry of their allies. It definetely was different from the one Galadriel was shouting while bringing down her opponents.

"Fuck you! And you! And fuck you!" the Noldorin princess, his beloved and gentle Lady of the Light was roaring while charging at lines of Sauron's servants.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
